


Seconds Best Thing

by ForSkorge



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Forced Heat, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Kissing, Rut, Top Bucky Barnes, beta reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForSkorge/pseuds/ForSkorge
Summary: The asset is in rut. There's no omega around to calm the alpha's rabid state until they settle with a kidnapped beta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this movie years back and saw it again recently, and the scene where he was with sitting in the dark kinda looked intimidating. Anyway, just wrote this for practice.

You woke up from your drug induced sleep. You no longer heard the muffled voice of men talking over you. The feeling of your body being moved around and discarded without thought had made the panic within you to rise but you couldn't say anything in your numb state. You strained up from a bed, the distant memories of earlier started coming to you. You remembered a bunch of men stuffing you inside a van as you walked to your car, then the sudden strike to the back of your head that made your world turn black. A groan left your lips at the memory and you touched the back of your head, you suddenly felt something stringy follow your arms and you looked at them, a bunch of tubes were connected into your veins. Eyes widened at the sight and you yanked them off of you. Your breathing grew shallow and hoarse.

"Subject is awake." You wiped your head to look up at the ceiling. The voice of a man coming from an intercom. Where the hell are you?! You stood up from the bed, your feet meeting the cold tiles of the floor. Now that you regained some sense to what was happening, you noticed fresh air meeting your skin. Horror sets to you when you looked down at yourself only to see your bare skin with nothing left to hide. "Oh God." You whispered quietly to yourself. 

The room was sterile. Nothing but white walls and a weirdly shaped outline that looked to be a door visible to you. Your hands came up to your chest, your fingers fidgeting with themselves. Anxiety bloomed within you. A tremor traveled through your form, the choking noise of a sob forming at your throat. 

The sudden sound of beeping alerted you and you jumped back. The large metal door had opened up horizontally to reveal a man with combat gear. He was rugged looking, muscles outlined by the skintight black shirt he wore that revealed his biceps, age didn't seem to affect the man more than it should have. You heard him whistle for you and he snapped his fingers down and pointed at the floor next to him. He was calling you. Like a dog. "Come here, girl." 

Your body involuntary moved towards the man. The ever present grin on his face burning into your head. You glared up at him, he was about a foot taller than you. You could smell the alpha in him. His musk heavy with sweat. Without warning, the alpha yanked you out of the room and led you into a hall. You cried out at the harsh handling, your feet struggling to match his pace. The loud thud of his boots echoed around both of you. He led you farther until he stopped by an even bigger door. He pushed a button beside the door. 

"The beta's ready, open the door." His mildly annoyed voice called to another in the other end of the button. "Proceed." A few seconds passed, they felt like hours, and the door slid open. 

"Have fun." The alpha shoved you inside unexpectedly. A yelp coming from your throat as you didnt have enough time to brace for the fall. The thud of your body rang in the cold empty room. Or what you thought was empty. The moment you moved to sit on your ass, a growl had broke the silence. Your eyes widened in the dark room. Fear coursed through your body knowing that you couldn't see who was with you. Most importantly the smell you didn't want to know of. Alpha scent. But stronger and smothering. Light suddenly flashes for a seconds before the room was enveloped in it. Your eyes stung for a moment before finally setting to your surroundings.

They landed on a man. His cold hard gaze met your scared ones. Black smudges coated his eyes, making him more menacing than he already is. His hair stuck to his forehead, as if he was sweating without any sort of work but stress. His lips were pursed in a thin line. He stood tall and all, his back straightened out like a soldier. What caught you off guard by this man was the metal arm he sported. The ridges of shiny grey metal and the red outline of a star on it worrying you.

Your brows twitched in distress and mortification. You stood frozen in place at the sight of him. You let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding and you finally understood what was happening. You backed away from him with a display of dominance, your chest puffed out and chin held high at him. You tried your best trying to look big but the tremors in you made you look even more feeble. 

Oh no, no, no. He was getting closer. Oh God. No. Please. A sudden command suddenly rang in the room. The man stopped walking then but you could see the strain in his body. He didn't want to stop but he listened.

"Your responding awfully well to him." Your gaze was focused on the alpha rather than looking around for the voice. "Can you hear me?" It asked. You nodded at the question.

"You might be wondering why your locked with him." The voice called out. "Or you already know, but that there with you is an alpha. The Asset as what we call him. Our control over him seemed almost perfect but we can't control the nature of his being, it was only for a time before his rut finally set in." 

"Let me out." You growled at the speaker. "I don't want a part of this." Your voice grew desperate with anger. 

"You were the second best option we could offer since omegas don't walk alone at night, but don't worry. He wouldn't harm a beta in heat." Your eyes widened. This is impossible. You couldn't be on your heat. "We modified your body so your heat would set in again, but this time we doubled the effects. You can't really smell it but you reek of strong pheromones, and your producing more than enough slick to match an omega. But don't worry, the alteration aren't permitted." The speaker said sadistically. 

"P-please! Let me out!" You pushed yourself against the door and smashed your fists in it. Escape seemed futile now as the door stayed shut. You did this all the while keeping a sharp eyes at the alpha in rut that was a few feet away from you. 

"He'll be very gentle." This was the last thing you heard the speaker say to you before you heard them give a command to the alpha. No. He's moving closer. You sneered at him, but he was unfazed by it. He kept walking closer to you and you ran to the corner away from him. His eyes keeping their glare. Another whiff of his scent entered through your nostrils. This time you felt something trickle down to your thigh. Did you wet yourself. You looked down only to find out that you didn't but it was your arousal pooling down. You grimaced at the feeling, this never happened. Your body never did this.

Your beta instincts were confused and alert by his feral alpha state. You did the only thing you could and fought in disagreement to his attempt of mating you. You weren't an omega and you sure as hell aren't going to take it like this. You ran around the room trying your best to avoid him, and you can see him slightly grunt as he turned. He grew impatient and suddenly charged at you. It caught you off guard and you stayed still like a deer in headlights. A scream tore through your throat as he pinned you up against the wall and forced both of your hands above your head.

Oh no...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another one for ya. I'm fascinated with the dynamic. Wish there could be more like this. Enjoy.

You trashed and kicked at his legs. Trying everything you can to get away from him. The worst part of this was his eerie silence. Nothing but a small grunt and a sharp inhale emitting from him. One of his hands, the fleshy one, enclose on both of yours while the other was planted on the curve of your hip. The cold metal against your hot skin made you shiver. He caught you off guard as he forced his mouth on yours. You gave a muffled cry as his tongue was shoved down your throat, his hands disappeared from your hands but pushed you closer to him by the back of your head. Your hands punched at his chest and clawed at whatever they could. He didn't flinch at your attempt to hurt him.

You screamed into his mouth again. Tears ran down your eyes as he suffocated you with his kiss. The asset unlatched from your mouth only to force you on your knees in front of him. He then pushed you down so your chest met the cold floor while he was behind you, one arm on your back while he slowly lowered himself down to you. "Let go!" You plead as his body did not budge from behind you. If felt like trying to move a concrete wall.

"сдаваться." You finally heard his voice. You don't understand what he told you and you didn't stop to ask what he said as you continued trashing below him. He repeated it again but this time it sounded pained and desperate. Again, you paid no mind to his words as you struggled.

He twirled you around so your back was to the floor and straddled you so your legs were around his hips. The unpleasant feeling of slick trailing down and exposed to him gave you more reason to fight. You snapped your jaws to him. Any attempt to escape a desperate act of defense. "бета." His voice became softer then. A cold metal finger then probed at your pussy. You froze out of fear. God. Please no. Not there. His metal finger entered without warning, the slick easing small portions of it inside. A sob escaped your lips at the cold digit. He inserted a second one, your body welcoming the digit but your mind giving off another reaction. It didn't hurt for the most part, probably because your body went numb, but this was the first time you ever had something inside you.

They lightly curled inside you. Another shriek escaped you. You pushed at his chest. Clawing at anything your hands can get on. You strained your back to grab at his hands to try and pull them out but that only caused him to curl harder. His fingers gently thrusted in and out of you, not deep enough to break something but enough for it to slightly hurt. You shut your eyes in embarrassment, not wanting to stare into the indifferent eyes of the alpha above you. His speed increased rapidly as he drove his fingers in and out fo you. The feeling of dread washed over you as your body reacted to his action, a hot sensation building up inside you belly. Your mouth opened with a small whimper as you came on his fingers. 

Your body surrendered then, slack and limp against him. The fight in you slowly burned away. A few minutes passed before the thrusting of his fingers came to a halt. The sound of leather and the unbuckle of a belt slightly steering you back to life.

His hands secured your legs around him, now you were completely spread and vulnerable to him. You stare up into the ceiling before he hovered over you again, his hair hanging on his face. His eyes bore the same look except for the deep fiery look he gave you. The alpha in him was taking over. The tip of his cock pressed into your virginal entrance. You let out a scream, loud enough for you to see him flinch for a second and making your throat burn in pain. Your hands came up to his chest and pushed, desperate to keep him out of you. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much for you to do as it felt like moving a brick wall. The thick head entered, pain slowly traveling in your lower body.

Your pussy seared with agony the deeper it slid inside. You clenched his shirt in fists, they shook with fear. "Please don't, please." Tears fell from the corner of your eyes. 

"красивая." His hand trailed to you cheek and cupped it lovingly. It only made you whimper.

He tore more into you, fresh tears falling down your face at the immense pain. You yelled, it was unbearable. A sudden jerk of his hips and he finally sunk till the hilt in you. You broke out in sobs and yells. The alpha above you then clamped a hand on your mouth, muffling you. "Mhpf." A muffled sob escaped you as he lightly grinded against you. He didn't give you time to adjust to his size as his hips thrusted into you. The heat in your belly grew with each painful thrust, your sobs growing harsher. 

"Mine." He grunted out. He move faster and harder, he started getting more vocal. He wasn't the silent alpha you thought he would have been. His pleasurable sounds proving that what was driving inside of you was human. 

You began to feel a swelling growing at the base of his cock, further stretching your broken insides. You whimpered into his hand, the sensation of his knot growing in size inside you scaring you to the bone. It finally locked inside you, the knot filling you like never before. He lowered his face to the crook of your neck. Nipping and kissing you. Teeth grazed the soft skin before he bit you, a yell muffled by his hand. 

He lowered his body into yours, he was practically crushing you with his weight. "Well done." The speaker returned. With the voice, the alpha pushed himself closer to you, hiding you with his own body. You finally understood what he was doing. He was shielding your body from the others who were looking at the scene unfold in front of them. He was possessive, the alpha didn't want others seeing you like this except him. 

You suddenly felt him move up from the position, your legs squeezed tightly around him as he carried you to the corner. Both of you stayed like this for sometime, it felt like hours to you. Beeping rose on the opposite side and the alpha turned to the sound, the door opened to reveal the same alpha that brought you here. "Get off the girl." He commanded. The alpha inside you growled lowly at the other and was met with a harsh kick to the side. He didn't flinch but slowly detangled himself from you. The knot painfully pulled on your insides before it popped out of you. He picked you up from the floor and led you out and away from the alpha. "Guess he likes his chew toy after all." The crude remark made you cry even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another for you guys. Thank you all for the comments.

 

You couldn't stop crying. Even now as he took you momentarily away from the alpha they forced on you, it was difficult not trying to hiccup and sniff. The scene kept repeating in your mind, his arms on your body and most terrifyingly his cold blue eyes. It felt as if a dead man were looking at you throughout the rape, you couldn't even catch him blink and you were underneath him the whole time.

"Stop crying." The rugged alpha commanded. You sniffed one last time before your hands came up to rub the tears away from your eyes. As if that could help. "That'a girl." His rich chuckle made you glare angrily. Not directly at him as you were afraid of what an alpha like him can do but instead at the floor. He carried you into a different room, bigger than the one you woke up in but smaller than the one you were put in some minutes ago. The smell of sanitizer and medicine welcomed both of you, from what you can see it was a medical room. The alpha brought you over to a table and set you down on it. He was surprisingly gentle when he did so. But that didn't stop you from panicking.

Fear grew in you as you waited for something to happen, there was a single doctor in the room. His long white coat flowing as he walked back and forth for something. It grew even more as the alpha still stood by your side, you can feel his gaze burning holes in you and that only made you cower. You raised you head up as the doctor approached.

"Strap her down." Your blood froze again at the words. You sprang up from where you sat but he caught you and pushed you down on the table. You cried out even more as he placed an arm on your chest and forced your body to stay still. He made quick work on fastening the leather straps on your body, all confined but your legs. You screeched out in fear and frustrations, your body struggling to free itself.

"So, this is the one you choose for him?" The doctor sat down in front of you, turning around for a moment to get something. He sounded displeased. As if he was disappointed with you.

"The simplest we could get our hands on at the moment." He grumbled. "Didn't want another accident like Rico happening again."

"Kid really did show promise." The doctor chuckled "Wrong place and time he ran into the rutting bastard." Another chuckle left him before you saw him get closer to you. You felt a hand on your knee and then they were being forced open. You kicked instinctively, the hands disappearing.

"You mind, Brock." The alpha let out a sigh and left your side to the doctor's. You glared up at him and crossed your legs even tighter. He grabbed your thighs and forcefully split them open. A muffled yelp escaped you at the grip he held them open. A shiver ran down your spine now that you were lower body was fully exposed to both of them. The doctor grabbed a cloth and cleaned away the mess the alpha left behind. You saw his face scrunch up in disgust as he did so. After he was done, he put on some gloves.

"W-what..are you doing-" His index and thumb split your lips. You screeched out instinctively. There was slight pain due to your sore opening. The table rattled underneath you as you continued moving.

"Relax, he's only going to make sure nothing's ripped more than it should be" Brock, now you know his name, said. You tried again to cross your legs but he kept them open. Embarrassment washed over you as both of them got an eyeful of you. The worst part were the fingers touching you down there, a sob emitted from your throat. You cried and cried. "Shh." Brock tried shushing you but it did nothing for you.

He raised his other hands up. It was holding a penlight. "No damage to her tissue, slight redness...was she unclaimed?"

"Judging by her screams almost making my ears bleed from the other side of the room, I'd say yes." The doctor hummed. "Aside from blood and all, she's fine." he moved away and Brock let your legs go. You shut them quickly.

"We just need to give her a break ever so often so the knot doesn't damage any tissue inside. A beta may be strong but they aren't as durable as a omega when it comes to knots." The straps around you were slowly being unbuckled. Brock picked you up again from the table. You wiggled in his arms but he quickly barked at you to stop. Which you surprisingly did as he said. "What do we do with her now."

"For now, you can take her back to him. The modifications in her body won't wear out until tomorrow....so might as well let her pass the time with him, I'll bet he's waiting for another round." He smirked. Brock headed out the door and that caused you to fight him even more. He was taking you back to him. Not again.

"Please don't. Please." You begged up at him but he didn't respond back. He just looked forward and stopped outside the rutting alpha's door. You kicked your feet as a way to get off from his arms but he was just too strong. He set you down again and pushed you inside the room. The door beeping before finally telling you they're shut.

It was quiet....and dark.

Your heart quickened with each passing second. Waiting for him. You didn't move from your spot. How could you if you don't even know where to go?!

Your heard a deep huff, your head turning either side frantically. The darkness of the room hid him but you could hear his quick steps closing in on you. By God, he can smell you. He knows where you're at. And you him. Cold metal returned to touch your skin before you were forcefully pushed down on the ground. A blood curdling scream arose in you at the familiar smell of alpha practically coming off of him. He dragged you by the feet away from the entrance door, your legs all the while kicking frantically at his hands. Your back had scrapped against the rough edges of the cold floor, making your cry harder. He stopped somewhere, and you heard his body drop down. He slid you underneath him and you felt the familiar heat of his cock near your entrance.

"Mine." He spat out breathlessly as he took his previous position, with your legs around him and his body sinking down to you. You felt his breath on your neck and blood rushed through your veins. Your hands came up and pushed at his face, you could feel his face contort in anger as you did so. He grunted impatiently before disregarding your actions and lowered a hand below himself. He brought the tip to your lips, then pushed harder than necessary. You wailed and screamed as he entered you. Again you pushed him away and clawed at his face, they were met with the same reaction as last time. He just swatted them away and thrusted aggressively into you, his hips painfully hammering into you. Even when you tried getting away he just sank his teeth on the mark on your neck, taking their place again, and kept you there.

..................................

**_[No one's point of view]_ **

  
"Any update on the search for an omega." A man stood by the other side of the room. His gaze focused on the pair of bodies on the floor. The muffled noise of the beta echoing inside and outside the room. It had gone for a long time, he can see the girl slowly tiring out but she was still desperate to get out from under the asset. The asset in contrast didn't seem to slow down, even as the girl looked to be losing her consciousness.

"Nothing from the crew, Mr. Pierce. We just sent out Brock to help them look for one." Another scream came from other side of the room. It grew irritating. "Hopefully the girl lasts long enough until we find one, it would be quite tiring just hearing her scream." With that he turned away from the sight and walked away.

"Page me if anything comes up, tell Brock to pick up the pace. We need the asset under our control again before we take him out for a spin." With that he left. The distant noise of the girl slowly disappearing.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long to update. Life has been very busy for me and it kept taking me away from these stories I'm posting in AO3. I'll make sure to update as soon as I can.

  
_Warm lips pressed against your own. The metallic taste of blood grew. You were confused but realized it was yours. His mouth tasted of your blood. You didn't know how to react to them. How were you suppose to react to them. Your lips didn't reciprocate the action, instead they involuntarily quivered with fear. The same warm lips disappeared from yours, a huff of disappointment emitted from the alpha above you. You strained your neck up and locked gazes with him. The cold blue eyes staring back at yours. You couldn't feel anything..._

_Your eyes were slowly closing. You saw his eyebrows knit together, a look of worry flashing in his eyes. He focused on you but suddenly shot his head up and his lips curled upward in a snarl, you could see his jaw clench from this angle. Seconds late you looked up as well and there stood armed men. The light behind them casting a shadow over both of you. You didn't even hear the door open. A pair of arms wrapped around you - definitely not the alpha rutting into you as his were on your hips - and lifted you off the floor. Fingers dug into your hips, the owner of said digits pulling you down. You regained feeling in your lower body and felt something slip out of you. There was no knot. He wasn't done._

_"Get the fuck off her." The man who grabbed you spat in annoyance as the rutting alpha latched onto you with a death grip. He gave a low growl to return you but was met with a kick to the face. You cringed at the sound of a crunch but didn't look his way. "You asked for it, dumbass." Your body was picked up in the man's arms. He walked away, leaving the rutting alpha alone._

You woke up in tears again. You didn't try to wipe them away. No matter what you do they never stop tearing up. A couple of days have passed since you've seen the alpha in rut. They held you in the same room where you had first met Brock. Said man hasn't been around for sometime since he left you back to the rutting alpha. God, you don't know what to call him. All you could remember it the title "The Asset" referring to him the first time you were brought here. Instead a soldier was given the order to look after you while Brock was out.

The door to your room opened. The figure of the same soldier looking after you appeared. He carried a tray with him. Food.

It set in front of you. He backed away from you and walked towards the corner of the room where he leaned against the wall. He kept a watchful gaze on you as he waiting for you to do something risky. They knew you would do something to yourself to escape your current situation. Your hands grasped the metal fork, staying there for quite some time. You heard the man slightly shift his position. You could end it all. But you were too afraid to even attempt it. Death was not an option.

It was tasteless. Nothing but blandness entering your mouth. As you finished you set the tray to the side and watched him open the door. You stood up from the bed and followed him to another part of the building. It held the washrooms. They were kind enough to let you fix yourself before anything.

"Hurry up." He lets you go in first. It was dark until he flipped a switch and finally you could see the room. You wasted no time stepping into the shower.

Hot water against your skin gave you a refreshing feeling. There was steam coming off of you but it was worth it. There was a sense of calmness from the warm shower and relief knowing this is the only time you could be alone. As you washed your body, your hand happen to graze the mark on your neck. It didn't hurt as much now that the punctures were sealed but you made sure not to press to hard on the spot when you wash your neck. You could tell there are bruises in your body. There were fading purple prints around your waist and hips when "The Asset" had dug his finger not to gently into them.

.............................................

"When do you want her." Your head picked up at the words. The soldier taking care of you looked at you momentarily before looking at the floor. They were talking about you. Why? You nervously played with your fingers.

He was silent as he talked to his com. All but a hum and a yes spoken. "Wait, you want her now?" He asked.

"Alright. Stop bitchin'." He motioned for you to get up then.

"Alright, breaks over girl." As you were about to stand up from the bed, the man stopped you. "Sorry about this." This was the last thing you hear him say before something strikes you in the head and unconsciousness takes you.

.....................

 

 

  
Your body sluggishly came to life, taking it's time to comprehend what the hell just happened. Pain spread through your temple as you woke up. Your eyes were foggy, squinting at the dim light above you. You tried to sit up but something had a hold of you. Or rather someone was keeping you down. But that was the least frightening thing that's happening as something pressed against you.

It wasn't hard

 

 

**_It was wet_ **

 

 

  
You couldn't speak. Even as you stare down at the alpha between your legs with his lips pressed against your opening. He was giving you small adoring kisses. The blood in your veins froze.

These small kisses caught you off guard. But they were given for a reason, and that was something you were least prepared for. His lips were on your pussy then. You cried at the rough feeling of his tongue licking and sucking greedily, practically devouring everything you were giving off. The fresh scent of your opening and your body twisting and turning in his hold only spurred him on. He couldn't smell the enticing scent of your heat anymore, but that wouldn't stop him.

His chest emitted a low rumble. You could feel it traveling to your opening as the vibration stimulated you along with his tongue. Your hands shot down to grab at his head in defense and pushed with all your might. It only seemed to make things worse as he grew harsher with his licks and pushed your farther into the floor with his weight, giving off a warning sneer just in case you touch him again.

His eyes met yours then. The chilling blue hues reflecting his lust. You couldn't break the eye contact he had you hypnotised with. He unlatched from your pussy, leaving you at peak and moved higher to cover your body with his.

Tears leaked from your eyes. You didn't even notice them until you felt his hand brush against them. His gaze broke from yours and he focused then on your neck, mainly the side of your neck that held the bite mark he left. He lowered his face to your neck, your paralyzed form doing nothing to stop him. You didn't know what to expect from him right now but it was not what you had in mind. You waited for his teeth to sink into the wound but instead he rubbed against it.

His musky scent filled your nostrils once again. Musk and gunpowder. It finally hit you why he was doing this. You didn't smell like him anymore and he wanted to fix that before anything. You felt his calloused hands plant on your waist and bring you closer to him. Your wet opening was pressed against his clothed sex and your felt him jerk his hips in response to it. Sobbing tore through your throat at the familiar sound of his zipper being undone. Your felt the head of his cock press against your saliva covered opening and right as he inserted it, the intercom above both of you beeped.

"Bring her in." The door agonizingly took it's time opening. You could hear someone crying out from the other side. The alpha above you narrowed his eyes. You just kept your eyes on him. The door opened finally and someone was pushed in by the sound of a startled yelp and a thud. A strong scent filled the room. It was disgustingly strong, more overwhelming than the alphas. You saw his features soften as he too smelled it.

 

 

  
It was all too familiar. It was an _omega_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & Kudos are welcome my friends.  
> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ. Please knock yourself out with the comments. I miss reading them. Have a wonderful happy day y'all


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup my dudes. Its been so long since I've updated and im terribly sorry for keeping you waiting.

His weight was bearing down at you. You reflexively brought your hands up to his chest to push but it only halted his movements for a few seconds. You couldn't help but whimper as your thighs spread further to accommodate his waist. The hands on your sides pulling away so that he could have them either side of your body. There was no escape now.  
  
"'Mega." A strained groan left the alpha above you. He's calling out her name. Why would he be calling out her name like that when he was on top of you. Why is he even keeping you trapped.  
  
A sudden pained whimper arose from her. In came a fresh wave of the omegas heat, strong and tantalizing. You heard him take a long whiff of the numbing scent of arousal around both of you, shuddering as he finished doing so. There was a sinking feeling in your gut then.  
  
It was calling to him.  
  
  
The _heat_.  
  
  
The **_omega_**.  
  
  
A sudden throb snapped you out of your thoughts.  
  
A burning sensation was coming from between your legs. With a worried gaze, you looked downwards towards a small gap of space between you two, exposing the source of such discomfort. His cock was presing into you.  
  
Your body was convulsing in fear. It took you awhile to process that this was happening to you but the sight of your hands reaching to push him away from you finally made it sink. "Get off me..." A frail voice that you didn't even recognize as your own begged at the alpha. He didn't bother to look down at your trembling form, those cold eyes of his were instead focused on the small intruder laying on the floor a few feet away from both of you.  
  
In another desperate attempt to escape his hold, you started squirming and kicking against him. "Get off me! GET OFF!" You yelled. This caused him to slightly turn away from the omega to stare at you, his brows slightly narrowed in agitation. You took his expression in. There was a change to his eyes. They never looked to flared up and..alive. The omega was doing this to him.  
  
"Stop." He harshly barked at you. You don't know why this worked you up but what happened next was something you've never thought you'd ever do to him.  
  
The stinging sound of your hand colliding with his cheek echoed around the room. Your heart stilled with fear as you eyed the angry red mark on his face. He gave a grunt of surprise but didn't look your way. Now was you chance.  
  
In his confused state you snap forward. It took him only a few seconds to see your body sprung up and slide from underneath him. He acted quickly, grabbing onto your ankle and sliding you closer to him. This time he violently forced you into your stomach, his metal hand flying up to grab the back of your neck. You felt him sit on your back, your breathing growing harsh at the sheer heavy weight of him. Your hand desperately clawed at the hand on the back of your neck, an animalistic growl sounded behind you as you felt him constrict your neck harder. Before he could do anything else, you heard a small whimper. You almost forgot about the extra company inside. You turned your head to look at the omega, she lifted herself from the floor and stared you way. Specifically him.  
  
" _Alpha_ "  
  
There's an audible moan to the one word the omega uttered. It wasn't just something she blurted but a plead. A plea to the alpha above you. The pressure on your neck relaxed soon after but not enough for you to move away.  
  
The omegas scent was.....putrid. They may call it sweet, even euphoric, but those details never came to play at the moment. The lingering scent of arousal- so strong to make your head feel dizzy- combined with the alphas musk did nothing but put you in a state of panic.  
  
"Go to her." Your cried out in frustration. You heard him huff before he glared down at you. "Go to the omega." Your eyes filled up with tears again.  
  
He frowned slightly, before giving you a concerned look. "Just please, get off me." You sobbed. Getting him to leave you was the most important thing to do at the moment and you don't care how you get it, as long as he doesn't bother you anymore.  
  
After a moment of silence, he seemed to make his decision. You felt him climb off of you, his hands unlatching from your neck. The heat of his body disappearing from you. You didn't wait for him to leave as you bolted away into a corner. He gave you one last glance before stalking towards the omega.  
  
She shrunk back at the sight of him getting closer to her, but she didn't run away from him. She wanted him. You turned away the moment her hands latched onto his as he hovered over her. What you were feeling wasn't jealousy, but relief that he didn't choose you. Being underneath him was the least thing you would ever want again. With that you moved closer to the corner with your back to them.  
  
Behind you, the alpha purred as the omega rubbed against him. His cock was burning to be sheath inside an omegas and who was he to stop himself to do so. The omega gave a startled yelp as he turned her to her front. As he was about to mount her, his eyes wandered to you. When you turned your head to the side, he caught a glimpse of a smile on you.  
  
It caught him off guard. He had never seen you smile until now.  
  
Were you glad that he didn't choose you.... Is this what made you finally show happiness. It irked him knowing you felt happy when he wasn't around you.  
  
A feeling of guilt washed over him. Why was he feeling such pang in his heart. For a beta. He shook his thought away abruptly and took his positions behind the omega. But why weren't you fighting for him, to come back to you. Did you not love him. Was he not a worthy mate for you. He stilled behind her, his mind telling him to grab the beta while also wanting the omega.  
  
"Extract the girl." The forgotten intercom announced.  
  
There was a hum before the door to the room slid open. You turned your head to stare at the person by the entrance. It was Brock. The Asset glared at him from the corner of his eyes, the omega underneath him straining to look at the figure.  
  
Brock uncaringly looked at him before setting his sights on you, a slight smirk directed at you. The Asset took note of who he was looking at. Panic rose within his chest. His gaze narrowed as he saw the other alpha come close to you.  
  
He looked back and forth between the two. You backed away as Brock came close. "Come on." He held out his hand for you which you looked at cautiously.  
  
"Be compliant, sweety. I don't want to get rough with you." His rushed breathing was strained as he saw you take his hand. "That'a girl."  
  
He helped lift you off the floor and walked you towards the door. You felt eyes glaring at you as you walked beside him, and he seemed to be as well. Brock moved you to his opposite side, shielding you from the alphas death glare. "Keep your eyes forward, kid." He told you. You looked up at him, he in turn giving you a furrowed look to do as he said and you did.  
  
"Where are you taking me." You asked him. He didn't respond to you as his attention was instead focused on having a glaring match with the alpha on the floor. "Brock." You called out again. He hummed at you before you repeated the question again.  
  
"Truth be told, I haven't the slightest idea. We might just let you go, kid. " he answered. Just as you were about to step out of the door, you heard a mournful cry come from behind you, and turned at the sound.  
  
He was right in front of you. His figure towering over you. "Bro-" You didn't have a chance to call out his name as a cold metal hand grabbed you by the shoulder and ripped you from the other's hold. You cried out as you were thrown down on the floor and dragged back into the room, Brock all the while staring dumbfounded before acting quick.  
  
"Let her go." Just before he could reach you, the alpha pinned you down under him, and you felt him put all his weight down on you.  
  
"Mine." He snarled at the alpha then. Brock in turn snapped at him. "Can't deal with me being with your bitch, huh." Another warning growl left him as he called you said name.  
  
"Fine. You've made your choice." He moved away and walked towards the omega curled up on the floor. He hoisted her up over his shoulder and walked out. "Enjoy yourself, kid." This was his final message before he left.  
  
You felt your heart trying to burst out of your chest. His gaze remained on the door for a few seconds before turning to you. He stared at you with a sneer, his jaw clenched angrily. With a shriek, you were flipped into your stomach and had you ass raised up. The moment he leaned towards your backside, a surge of energy came back to you. You refused to be taken like a bitch.  
  
"No!" You growled, kicking and clawing at the figure behind you. You swung your body to the side and had enough time to face him again. His hand almost immediately came for your throat and applied pressure to calm you down. It was difficult to do so as being choked by the alpha that raped you more than once, was forcing you to calm down.  
  
He brought your body up from the ground and suddenly you find yourself sitting on his lap, facing him. He secured your legs around him, despite your shaking limbs. You pounded and pushed at his chest, but that doesn't seem to be working for you. You seemed to test his patience, as his hand trailed down your leg.  
  
It hurts. He was hurting you. The hand that kept one of your legs opened for him squeezed your skin harshly, you were sure that he was applying a bone crushing grip. You tried pulling the arm away from their target, but it only made things worse. Any minute now, the bone was going to snap and you soon need to give up for the pain to stop. You had no choice but to comply with him now. When he felt your body slowly giving in and comfortably laying on his lap, he wrapped his arms around your waist and brought you chest close to him.  
  
The omegas presence had triggered something in him. Something that even you can't bring to him. His mouth rested near your neck, his warm breath grazing the skin which made you jolt in his hold. Just then the pressure returned in your midsection, and before you could guess what it was he slammed his entire cock in you. An unrecognisable scream left you as he buried himself to the hilt. He wasted no time driving himself inside you, your nails digging into his shoulders as leverage.  
  
There were no emotions during the ordeal, just his body running on pure instinct. Your belly felt like it was turning over each time he thrusted into you, your back arching everytime he hit something inside you.  
  
You tried to keep distance between you both but the hold he had on you was unbreakable, and over time your body grew tired of pushing him away so you had no choice but to agonizingly slouch against him. Your face lowering to his neck and you could feel a visible shudder escape him as you did so. This only fueled him on as he continued his onslaught  
  
You were sobbing into his shoulder, his hand groping everything they could. You even felt his nails drag along your back and latch onto the skin to force you closer to him. He gave a particular thrust inside you that even you felt the tip of his cock touch your womb.  
  
Your insides were squeezing and stretching around him, they didn't seem to catch a break. You then felt one of his hands snake from your back to grab the back of your head. With a startled yelp, he forced his mouth onto yours. You gave a muffled cry, eyes clutching close before slightly opening again only to meet his. His blue eyes seemed to darken and twitch each passing seconds. As the kiss continued, you felt your breath giving away and slowly weakened as he didn't give you a breather.  
  
He unlatched from your mouth and trailed his lips from your jaw to your neck. His teeth playfully gnawed at the piece of flesh, a small sob leaving your lips at the feeling. These moments of uneasiness turned into horror as he bit down on the unmarred skin.  
  
With this he gave one final push and finally emptied himself inside you. You felt the knot lock inside and pulsate, the feeling of dread washing over you at the sensation. He unlatched from your neck and licked off the blood pleasingly. When he was done doing so, he moved to lay on his back which brought you down with him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around you, holding you in a tight embrace. This cruel way he could ever show you comfort over what he had done made you sob. You just lay your head on his chest and cried yourself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome.


End file.
